daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Swedish Vallhund
Okibi Looks Aren't Everything [ first impressions ] *Proud of your heritage *People might not be impressed at first glance, but once they get to talking to you they find an intense, passionate individual *Powerful, fearless, bold, curious, lively, alert, energetic, happy, rustic, intelligent, friendly... it's not easy to sum you up. *A prime example of "looks can be deceiving," since people underestimate your solidarity; for a small person you possess a lot of strength in the face of obstacles *Might come across as harsh or aloof to those first meeting you, but this tough exterior benefits you more often than not and enables you to brush off others' trespasses *Are easily mistaken for someone else *You're a person of many talents, and a versatile worker *Get a lot of attention due to your good looks and remarkable friendliness - you love everybody, especially children (who seem to match your energy level) *Have a look of constant alertness, being aware of your surroundings and always soaking in information *Some might describe your face as having a fox-like expression *Your appearance could be called drab, lacking any 'zing,' but your actions speak volumes *Might give off 'small' vibes, but you're also robust, solid, and a hard worker *Combine the working intelligence of a herding dog with the playful nature of a spitz *Glow with self-confidence and well-being *Seem like a stable person and often leave people happy - they needn't worry about catching your bad moods, because they're so rare anyway *Full of energy with a delightful personality *A big personality in a small package; your stature belies a big, big spirit *Can come across as a dominant, overbearing personality based on one's first impression Always There [ living with you ] *Generally easy to live with because you don't ask for a lot and you're not high maintenance *Can be a bit bossy or domineering and hate seeing something disorganized, or people making unwise decisions; you don't see your interjections as being pushy so much as useful *You make a great companion but are also handy around the house *You're a clownish type and can be a show-off at times *Instinctively crave leadership and to know what's asked of you *Being the leader is not your ideal situation, despite what some might think; being a full-time alpha for your group would make you untrustworthy, overprotective, wary of new people, high-strung, and aggressive towards other dominant personalities *You're an extremely active and devoted little fellow *Like being provided with rules you must follow, and knowing the limits of what you can and cannot do *Your suspicious streak can be handy in pointing out threats or troublemakers, but your warnings are best when you don't blow the issue out of proportion and instead let someone capable handle it *Can manage in a smaller living space so long as you get sufficient time outdoors - it also helps that you're very active inside and don't just lay around *Have plenty of energy you need to burn if you're to remain mentally healthy *Generally regarded as being great with children, so long as they're considerate and respectful; you see younger people as much less capable of taking care of themselves or doing things in general, making you prone to keep an especially close eye on them *Confident, thinking individual who can occasionally be a bit strong-willed, but for the most part you can't wait to learn what someone wants to teach you *You make a wonderful outdoor companion and love to accompany friends on such adventures *You're always observing with a keen eye and will make a ruckus over anything strange you notice; you have difficulty keeping thoughts to yourself *Very vocal and can sometimes talk too much or too loudly, causing others to ask you to quiet down *While spirited and active, you need only moderate exercise to remain happy - you get worn out just like anyone else, although you might not always recognize that point *You're not too bossy, but not extremely mellow, either *Indulge in undesirable habits when bored or left alone too much *Get upset at things you can't control, especially if you feel someone's being reckless or breaking the rules *Too quick to jump to conclusions or be suspicious *Your incessant ramblings are known to set people's teeth on edge *Like the fact that you can be easily overlooked, because it allows you to get away with stuff others wouldn't *Good at removing yourself from unpleasant situations *Hardy, and are unaffected by most things that manage to get people down *You're the type to talk when bored, rather than grow laconic *It seems like everything's a big deal to you *You can be a hard person to read, though your words and expressive body language are likely to give you away *Known for running about the house, trying to get something done *Can weather most things and come out just fine, not concentrating on the past *Have your own sense of humor, which is spirited and joyous *Adapt well to different places *Your usual haunts are somehow marked with your presence And Then He... [ social ] *Protective of your friends and family and are always looking out for them *Have a tendency to "run your mouth" and are highly talkative when you have something to share *Can be snarky and sarcastic, taking quick jabs at someone who irritates you *Have natural defenses against attack that don't make you an easy target; you're good at making your points whilst evading the other's counterattacks *You love attention and are very devoted to your loved ones *Responsive and even-tempered with most people *Usually fine adjusting to those 'adopted' by your friends, because you trust their judgment *Can be wary of strangers, and the less socialized you were as a child, the more overprotective you became (A healthy Vallhund wouldn't be overprotective) *You'll challenge a perceived threat even if you're three times too small for the task, so to speak *A wonderful friend, full of energy, affection, personality, and love *People are never disappointed in your multi-faceted ability or your spontaneous sense of humor *While you crave company - and are dependent in that sense - you're also competent and generally able to take care of yourself *You're a fun-loving goof, always ready to play or learn something new *You're intensely focused on your favorite people *You are not someone who can handle being left alone, and you need a great deal of mental as well as physical exercise - you like getting out *You might subtly or overtly dissuade strangers from your social circle, but you're good with people you know and have been introduced to, and love and are friendly and polite with almost everyone *Steady and dependable with everyone *Polite with guests and make a sensible judge of character *Distrusting of strangers getting close to what you value and can be dominant or aggressive toward people you don't know *When you dislike someone's attitude you might sneak in and make a smart-alec, mumbled comment, but you're unfazed by the angered response *You will stand your ground when someone challenges you, but you are not aggressive by nature *Both intelligent and intuitive, which makes you do well with people; you're a talented detector of moods *As great as you are, you're not for everyone, because you need plenty of mental stimulation or you get bored, so a fellow thinking, active friend is your best match *Thrive on companionship *Vocal and are not shy about letting someone know what you think or want, which might turn some people away from you *Want to be with your favorite people all the time and have a happy attitude towards everything *Being the center of attention is important to you *Friendly with strangers if you were often introduced to new faces as a child and learned to appreciate the interaction *If someone's too harsh with you you'll just shut down and stop responding *Anyone who's going to befriend you mustn't be overwhelmed easily or not know how to handle all your pep and energy *If people laugh at or applaud one of your little stunts, you'll do it again and again because you love to make others happy Just Doin' Mah Job, M'am [ work ethic ] *Have distinguished yourself as an all-around dependable, hard worker *People find you're useful to have around and pull your own weight *You're capable of many kinds of activities and aren't a one trick pony *You can cover ground quickly, even if this requires you to put more effort into it than most *You soak up instructions like a sponge, and are easy to teach because you're eager to please, and love to perform all kinds of challenging tasks *Have a moderate amount of energy, such that once you've worked hard and got the job done, you're happy to relax *Can enjoy even a repetitive task so long as it's fast-paced and keeps you entertained *Love to solve problems and be viewed as useful *Need to be provided with lots of mental stimulation that fulfills your desire to work and gives you something to do *Have a strong-willed mind of your own, and require a confident leader who can take charge *Don't have a lot of stamina, but you still need regular opportunities to vent your energy and use your busy mind to do interesting things, otherwise you'll become bored, which you usually express in complaining and running your mind over the same thing again and again *Not interested in simply loudning around with friends; your working behaviors (bossiness, perfectionism, prodding, directing) can be a nuisance in a normal household setting, though they fare you well in the workplace; these traits are hardwired and you need alternate outlets *Have an independent mind and are no pushover; if you think something is better done another way, you'll act it *Can be manipulative or willful, and a boss must show you, through absolute consistency, that they mean what they say *When you respect someone's leadership capabilities, you're a lot more willing to follow their lead; respect isn't a given because of their rank *Very eager to do your job, even if there's no one present to appreciate it *Treasured for your work ethic, passion, and stamina *Considered an all-purpose worker, though primarily you concentrate on certain jobs; you're successful in any activity in which you're free to take an active part *Take your job very seriously if it's proved important *Playing and working seem much the same to you, in the sense that you find both enjoyable *Learning new things is something you enjoy and excel at Category:Author:Okibi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive